Loyalty, Patience, Understanding
by fashh
Summary: Who are you in love with? What's your biggest regret? Who is the strongest ninja? What's you bra size? Konoha 12 is playing the game of honest questions, but also dealing with the consequences of their answers. SasuSaku and other side pairings


**Hello, everyoneee! I hope you'll enjoy the story, but let me warn you, it's not that humorous, because everytime I try that on purpose, I somehow end up being the exact opposite...But nonetheless, at least I hope it makes you smile.**

 **Standard disclaimer applied.**

It was the long awaited night that Naruto and Hinata's engagement party took place. Windows of humbly decorated Uzumaki residence revealed one of the few household lights still burning in the Konoha, small and peaceful village in the Land of Fire. The two bedroom apartment was filled with various smiling faces and different personalities, all with one thing in common – heart overwhelmed with happiness for their friends celebrating the love they found in each other's heart.

Never has a ninja world witnessed the gathering of so many great heroes under such a small roof. But then again, this wasn't the first time that famous generation of Konoha shinobis wrote a successful page of history.

Their host, louder and excited more than ever, mingled from one person to another offering more ramen of different flavors, making sure to give long list of recommendations to each guest individually. From time to time he kept stealing quick loving glances at his chosen one, enjoying wonderful sparks of blush gracing her cheeks.

It was almost the hour of sunrise, but comrades and friends were still chatting vigorously. In a flash, Naruto managed to persuade them all to play a game of 20 questions, with slightly different rules, considering the amount of people who were about to play the game. They decided that each of them was to write down one question, and put it in the bowl. Later they would, one by one, choose a piece of paper from the bowl, read the question out loud and respond in all honesty, without the possibility to exchange chosen question.

Rejoicing the childish side of their persona, most respected shinobis in world took a seat on the floor, forming a circle. Few girlish giggles were heard, and few mischievous, evil smirks were noticed while scribbling down the questions. Everybody did their best to make the answers as hard as possible.

"Alright then." The host announced the beginning.

"As a host I have the right to choose who gets to go first, but as a gentleman that I am, I'm gonna let my lady here choose." He excitedly grabbed violet haired girl next to him, and kissing her temple quickly, made her blush grow deeper shade of red.

"K-Kiba-kun, you go first."

"Alright!" Kiba loudly celebrated while grabbing one of the small folded papers from the bowl in the center.

"Have you done i-it yet?" he read loudly, and as soon as few stiffed laughs made him realize the meaning of the question he just read, he blushed.

"Heeey, what kind of question is this?"

Few of them broke into loud laugh at his reaction.

"We're playing dirty!"Naruto shouted through laughs.

"C'mon. No turning back." Shino quietly made a remark fixing his glasses with a playful smirk.

Kiba sighed with blushing cheeks. "Well, no. Not yet, at least. But there's this girl…"

"Save it, virgin. Next." Naruto interrupted still violently laughing.

"Well, I think there's nothing funny about that. I have also decided to save my youthful flower for marriage with the love of my life." Rock Lee proudly added, offering a comforting thumb up to embarrassed Kiba.

"You don't have 'the flower', weird-brows." Sai joined, while the blonde girl with ponytail sitting next to him burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"But-tt, I thought.."

"No. I'm pretty sure you don't have the flower. I've been reading some books of similar subject recently." Sai once again offered friendly smile.

Lee, desperately gaping glanced at emerald orbs gracing the angelic face of Haruno Sakura. She responded with uncertain smile, barely making her lips curve upwards, and with slightly raised eyebrows she shook her head 'No' as if giving her professional medical opinion.

Poor Lee's expression saddened drastically, while his team mates sunk in embarrassment. Uchiha prodigy uttered a silent 'Hn' before Naruto shouted "Neeext!" Everybody calmed down a bit, and was now ready to continue.

"I choose you Naruto, you go next." Kiba said thinking about the awkward situation Naruto is about to find himself in the moment he chooses his question. He hoped it would be something 'dirty' enough to make them forget about the embarrassment he just experienced.

"What's you favorite food?" Kiba's face sunk in disappointment.

Desperate "Oh no!" shot through the crowd. Naruto was grinning madly.

"Sorry, guys. I came up with that." Chouji silently offered his apology.

"We can just skip to the next person. This is gonna be such a drag." Lazy genius muttered.

Feeling the gang supporting this decision Naruto frowned. "Fine."

He crossed his arms across his chest acting insulted.

"I choose you, Shikamaru." He deviously smirked at his geniality.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed already bored.

"Are you in love? With whom?"

He lazily scratched the back of his head. "Technically, this is not one question."

He turned to Ino immediately recognizing by handwriting and the subject of the question that it was she who wrote it.

"Awww, c'mon you lazy ass. Let me rephrase that for you then: who are you in love with?" Ino batted her lashes in eagerness of hearing his response. She had already known the answer, of course, but this would be the first time to hear him say it officially, in front of everyone, and she was ready to hear the praises for her matchmaking skills, and all her hard work that finally paid off.

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably.

"Say it!" Ino insisted leaning forward in anticipation.

Shikamaru murmured something silently, and everybody narrowed their eyes, coming closer to hear the awaiting response.

"Louder!" Ino cheered with sparkly eyes.

"It's Temari." As the surprised crowd took in shocking news, few comments came here and there.

"I knew it" Sakura smirked forming a triumphal fist.

"Thank you, thank you very much. For everyone interested in finding their soul mate, I'm Yamanaka Ino, at your service. Feel free to recommend me, Shika." She nudged the boy to her side.

"What a drag. Chouji, you choose next."

Nodding, the boy turned in the direction of bowl placed in the middle of their circle.

"What's your biggest insecurity?" honey hair colored boy stared blankly at the paper in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry Chouji-san, if it's too embarrassing, I can think of a new question for you." Hinata silently cursed herself for making poor Chouji so uncomfortable.

"No, Hinata, it's okay. I think it's time you guys find out. You probably haven't noticed, but the truth is, sometimes I feel conscious about my body…"

Kiba stared with mouth wide open, and as soon as he was about to speak, Naruto beat him to it.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He shouted waving his hands in the air in annoyance.

"Naruto, baka!" Sakura shot him a threatening look. Shikamaru put a hand over his mouth on time, and Naruto caught the hint finally.

"I-I would have never guessed, Chouji." He scratched the back of his head grinning uncomfortably.

"Thanks, Naruto. I worked out a bit lately, though." Chouji blushed. To change the subject, he quickly murmured Ino's name.

"Alright…So, name three qualities of your eternal rival" Ino's face immediately switched to a more serious expression.

Recognizing Guy Senesei's famous phrase, Hinata tried to cheer up Lee who was still mourning in silence the disappointment of newly found information that he didn't own 'the flower'.

"This is really good question, Lee-san."

Naruto gently placed his hand on his fiancée's lower back feeling proud of her sweet act. Lee momentarily shot back a huge, shinning smile.

"Yeah, it's gonna be very hard for Ino to pick only three. Pig, choose wisely." Sakura teased ready to hear what Ino prepared for her.

Ino smiled honestly and decided to speak from the heart, rather than start another endless competition with her rival, best friend and role model.

"I'd say Forehead's best qualities are…well, firstly she's really smart, like female Shikamaru kind of smart. And I mean how could she not be, look at that huge, wide forehead, it's impossible not to be that smart, really."

"Pig." Sakura silently warned, while others chuckled inaudibly.

"Kidding, kidding. Hmm, she's also one of the most hard-working and persistent people I know. Really, Forehead, you've come a long way."

Sakura's eyes softened at her best friend, as they shared loving smile. Naruto beamed with proud, while others silently nodded in confirmation.

Ino cleared small tear dots from the corner of her eyes, and took a deep breath feeling ready to continue.

"And she's like the strongest person you'll ever meet. And I don't mean physically, because we all know that I could beat the shit out of her skinny ass anytime. Monstrous strength my ass…"

Few of them started laughing at her irony. Sakura's eyes glowed with tears as she laughed at her friend's joke, really touched with honest words she chose for her.

"I mean, strong as in she was there for all of us, she went through so much shit we put her through" she shot a short glance in Sasuke's direction "and she was always there to carry our burden with us. She's like, the irreplaceable friend you love to hate. And love." She added truthfully.

Sakura and Ino shamelessly let their tears wet their lovely faces, as they accepted each other in a friendly embrace. As they parted, as Ino was cleaning the last traces of her tears, she sobbed out

"She's such a good person." Few other eyes in the room also sparkled in agreement.

"That's four." Sakura jokingly added and earned herself a playful punch from Ino.

"I'm gonna kill you, Forehead, now you made my eyes all puffy and swollen. Tenten, you go next."

Without further ado, Tenten picked up small scrolling.

"If you had the opportunity to choose a Sensei, who would you choose?" She read out loud.

Everybody was busy thinking about that question, so they all failed to notice Neji smirking at the thoughtfulness of his own question.

"This might sound crazy, but I would always choose Guy Sensei, all over again. He made me who I am today, and I am really grateful for that, I wouldn't change absolutely anything!" She exclaimed proudly.

At the mention of Guy Sensei, Lee was momentarily lost in his fantasies, imagining he was somewhere training and competing with his idol.

"GUUY!" he squeaked like a little girl with glowing eyes.

"Lee." Neji quietly threatened.

"GUUY!" but his comrade was lost in his thoughts, probably imagining Guy standing in front of him answering back, instead of Neji, almost seeing him standing with teary eyes and stretched arms inviting him in a hug.

"Lee!" Neji raised his voice a bit and smacked Lee in the back of his head. That thankfully brought him back to reality.

"Umm, Lee, you go ahead." Tenten hurried to change the subject, annoyed by Lee's previous actions.

"I shall give my best to respond to the youthful question meant for me" he ceremonially exclaimed with proud in his voice and posture.

"What youthful jutsu would you prefer to be able to perform?"

"I didn't write youthfully…" Shino murmured under his breath.

"I would certainly choose ninjutsu skills that one of my fiercest rivals, Uchiha Sasuke possesses."

Sasuke proudly smirked closing his eyes, raising his chin slightly.

"That way I could be better opponent to my eternal friend and rival, Neji, and also have better chances at being a great lover for my beautifully youthful cherry blossom." He stretched his arms in Sakura's direction sending kisses, while she blushed the deepest possible shade of red.

Sasuke slapped away Lee's arms in front of his face, finding them to be invading his personal space.

Naruto jumped in "Hey, Bushy Brows! What about me?"

"Naruto-kun, I'm not interested in being your lover. Besides, you're taken."

"Not that, you moron!" he screeched.

"Aren't I one of your fiercest rivals, too?" somehow these dramatic scenes were always natural course of action whenever Naruto came in question.

"Yes? Oh, sorry, Naruto-kun. I accidentally forgot to mention our rivalry. But I'm always up for any youthful challenge against you!" He offered apologetic smile to the offended boy.

"I'm gonna beat you in your every challenge to make sure you never forget about me, again. Believe it!"

"Lee, just choose the next one." Kiba jealously cut in.

"Oh, yes. I choose lovely youthful Hinata-chan to pick next." Lee offered warm gesture of gratitude for her kindness from moment ago.

Hinata reached for the bowl, pulling out and unfolding the piece of paper. As her pearly eyes scanned the question she started blushing madly. When she started having difficulties breathing, and was about to faint, Naruto leaned in for support, while peeking across her shoulder to read the question.

"What the hell?! Sai, you're a dead man! How do you dare to ask my fiancée about her bra size, you little-le..?!"

"I didn't. I explicitly wrote if you are a man what's you penis size, and if you are a woman what's your bra size. As I said, I've been reading some books lately…" Sai calmly corrected with that plastic smile of his plastered as usual across his handsome facial features.

While Rock Lee and Tenten had to hold Naruto and Neji from bursting into fight with clueless Sai, Kiba was uncontrollably laughing, and Ino was secretly begging Mother Earth to swallow her.

"C'mon Naruto, it's just a game." Sakura calmed him down.

"Yeah, besides you made up the rules, remember?" Tenten joined in.

But the truth is that girls were dying to found out the size of Hinata's assets they were all amazed with and slightly jealous of. Tiny sparks of anticipation burned inside of them.

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun." Everybody quieted down. The only sound that filled the room was few last breaths they took before they all stopped breathing in expectation.

"34 D" Hinata finally mouthed. Few 'wows' filled the room.

"Screw you, Sai." Naruto hissed.

"I sure will" Sai smiled.

Ino covered her blushing face with both hands, lowering her head in embarrassment for her boyfriend's words.

"Wasn't I clear enough when I said it is just a game?"

Sakura's expression dangerously threatened the boys' near future. Both were very well experienced and familiar with her abilities, so they decided not to pick the devil inside. Or rather, the devil herself. They muffled their apologies.

Sakura victoriously smiled.

"Fine. But he's picking out next question." Naruto folded his arms like a small offended boy.

Sai just silently obeyed, feeling he messed up something, but not quite understanding what and why.

"Name the strongest male and female shinobi" he read monotonously.

"Hmph" Naruto made slightly offended noise. Everybody turned their heads towards him, assuming it was he who wrote that question. Everybody, but Sakura.

She smiled frugally and brought her eyes to look the Uchiha sternly in the eyes. Surprisingly, he met her gaze. She was the only one who came to a conclusion that it was Sasuke's question, and his eyes verified her suspicions.

It was so Sasuke-like. While everybody came up with some very personal questions, he was the one to keep the distance, in both answering and questioning. They also seemed to fail to notice the hidden tone in the form of the question, more stating and ordering than questioning out of curiosity. She smiled and he blinked in understanding.

"It's safe to say that Hag is the strongest kunoichi at the moment, now that she officially surpassed Hokage Tsunade-sama."

Sakura smiled startled by his honest words. Although he made it sound like stating the facts, she knew that somewhere in there was hidden affection and admiration. Feelings mutually shared amongst all members of Team 7. She thanked him with a slight nod.

"And I don't think it's possible to choose the strongest male shinobi."

They were all confused deep in their thoughts, but still listening Sai's answer and actually agreeing with him.

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned.

"I'd say it's a tie between Dickless and Traitor." Both boys smirked while sharing a glance.

"Though, I would say Dickless for sure, if he wasn't so dickless. Hyuuga, you go." Sai finished leaving Naruto with mouth agape once again.

Neji chose a question too quickly, so Naruto had no room left to react to that sneaky remark. But he's gonna make sure to give a piece of his mind to Sai later.

"What's you biggest regret?" and once again everybody was left speechless at the difficulty of the question. Shikamaru thought how much of a drag and trouble it would be if anybody found out that this was his question.

Silence filled the room and Neji courageously started.

"My biggest regret would be not finding out the truth earlier. Not seeking to find out earlier." He stated more precisely.

They all silently agreed, but only few of them aware of what he was talking about.

"And hating the main branch…and Lady Hinata for so long." He continued with closed eyes.

It was too personal statement for this kind of gathering, but then again, Neji couldn't remember when he lastly found himself in a position to speak about his feelings to Hinata and properly apologize.

Pearly eyes met each other. Neji felt relieved as soon as he read forgiveness in his cousin's loving eyes. She offered him the sincerest and the prettiest smile. Feeling everybody's looks making him uncomfortable, he quickly murmured next name.

"Uchiha"

With a sigh Sasuke picked out a paper and slowly unfolded it.

"What qualities are you looking for in a partner?" He read emotionlessly. In a flash, Sakura blushed that Sasuke picked out her question, and although she was curious to find out the answer, she regretted writing it.

Using the moment of distraction from Neji's previous statement he hurried with his answer.

"Loyalty, patience, understanding."

As soon as he finished, he quickly passed the bowl to the girl next to him. It took them all some time to register that the almighty Uchiha actually answered such a personal question, without any hesitation, and in complete, naked honesty.

Shaking her head to bring herself back to reality Sakura reached for her question.

"Alright. What you like the best about your team mates?"

Everybody chuckled a bit. Tenten smiled proudly. Sakura couldn't have gotten any more personal question than this, she thought. She mentally patted herself on the back for good work.

"Oh, boy, here we go. Sai…hmm, I like his honesty. It's true I hate him for it sometimes, but I think it's nice to have someone to bring you back to reality once in a while, and present you a completely different angle of perception. Often very much distorted angle of perception, but still…different." She mouthed a small 'Thank you' and he smiled, as always, in return.

"Naruto, oh, Naruto, you baka." The said boy's face was graced with his most beautiful smile as he locked gazes with the rosette's eyes overwhelmed with love and affection.

"I know, you can't choose what you like the best" he joked and they all laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I really can't. But I think what I like the most, what I admire the most is your dedication. Your endless loyalty to your friends, the way you always believe in them, without exception."

She tried her best to express the admiration she felt deep within, but also keep it short, for she could keep praising him endlessly. Not that she'd ever actually admit it.

Sasuke silently agreed with her choice. Hinata smiled proudly placing warm palm on Naruto's hand. In the corner of Naruto's sky colored eyes formed tiny dots of tears.

"And last, but not least, Sasuke-kun."

She felt nervous. Her palms started sweating, but felt so cold. She kept trying to warm them up, but she stopped as soon as she noticed how nervous that made her look.

"I-I like.." she started unsurely. "I love the way you protect those dear to you." She looked at Naruto, as if speaking on his behalf also, and because it was too hard to watch Sasuke, while everybody else was looking at her.

"I admire the way you make sacrifices for what you think is the right thing to do."

She breathed out peacefully now that the 'storm' has passed. She clasped her hands together and returned the bowl to the center.

Sasuke kept his gaze on the floor in front of him the whole time. Her words wore hidden meaning of acceptance he longed for, gratitude he felt was unearned yet, and forgiveness and love he found in Naruto and Sakura's heart each time, all over again.

"Uhmm, Shino, you're next."

Boy hidden behind his sunglasses almost sighed in relief. The fear of being forgotten once again, even if in just a stupid game, didn't let him relax the whole time.

"If you could choose one supernatural ability, what would it be?" he smirked. Everybody's eyes were glued to him.

"I'd choose to be invisible."

And as they shared one last laugh together, they decided it was time to part their ways, as the Sun came up high in the sky and it was already morning the next day.

* * *

She yawned once again, this time even without troubling herself to bring a hand over her lips. Sakura could clearly hear the voice of her mother, tinted with worry and reprehension, telling her about her unlady-like behavior. Ignoring it, she let her back reach the softness of the green grass, slightly wet from morning dew. After the night spent in Naruto's apartment with her dearest friends and comrades, she decided to grab a cup of coffee with Ino. Ino continued then on her way to the hospital for a morning shift, and Sakura slowly headed towards training grounds.

She figured Kakashi would be late as usual, Sai and Naruto would probably sleep through the whole training, but she didn't expect Sasuke to be late too. But he showed up pretty soon, looking tired and pale just like her.

"Morning!" she chirped stretching her arms enjoying the freshness of morning grass wetting her short hair. She was greeted with silent grunt in return.

He joined her on grass letting himself fall on the back carelessly. Maybe he was too tired to notice, but Sakura was on the other hand very well aware of how close he chose to lay next to her. The radiating temperature of his body was contrasting with breezy morning weather and sending chills through her body. She had the impression that she was able to feel the firmness of his muscles flexing with every slightest movement, while she on contrary felt like a liquor spread next to him, melted from the temperature rising within her. She blushed at the thought as she stole one quick glance at the person lying next to her with tightly closed eyes. He sighed and she tore her gaze apart realizing he was awake after all.

She played with the tips of her fingers, uncertainty troubling her inside. Ino's words replayed in her mind.

" _I'm telling you, Forehead, he's gay."_

" _Stop it, Ino. Just because you didn't get to have your chance with him doesn't mean he's gay, Pig."_

" _Oh please. The fact that he hadn't ever made a move on me was the first of many signs he's gay. Trust me, I'm never wrong."_

" _So what? I'm gonna support him no matter what life choice he makes." Ino looked at her as if she fell of a tree and landed straight on her head, leaving her with obviously severe consequences. Then they both burst out in laugh._

" _Fine, fine. But he's still not gay." Sakura greeted through laughs._

" _C'mon. He practically described Naruto naming the qualities he's looking for in a partner. No, scratch that. He literally described Naruto. You used the exact same words!" Ino screeched to make emphasis._

" _Ino, his goal is to revive his clan. He is not gay." Sakura insisted._

" _Sure, whatever you say, Forehead. We have yet to see about that." Ino took her coffee to go and turned giving her best friend one last cheeky grin before disappearing, leaving her in concealed confusion._

"I guess no one else is coming today." She commented trying to casually start a conversation.

"Listen, Sasuke, I have to ask you something, and mayb-…"

"Thank you." He cut in silently, but still loud enough for her to hear him. She looked at him confused. He turned his head to the side and watched her, carefully observing the change of her expression as she caught his idea referring to the thoughts she shared about him while playing the game. She let out a small 'Oh'.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

Sakura once again stretched her arms to send away the uncomfortable atmosphere suffocating her. She let them fall loosely accidentally touching Sasuke's hand as they reached the ground, but quickly moved her hand in surprise. She felt tingling on the spot where their skin made contact and she suddenly found herself wanting more of that addictive touch.

She slowed her breathing as she concentrated on moving her hand closer to Sasuke's, careful not to raise any suspicion. She wanted just to place it closer so that they could delicately, almost unnoticeably touch, but still casual enough so that Sasuke wouldn't assume that she did it on purpose. She didn't want to leave the impression of a desperate fangirl once again.

Just as she was about to settle satisfied with closeness between their hands, she felt large hand being placed gently on top of hers. Startled, she turned her head in his direction and saw his peaceful facial expression. She felt warm feeling of content roaming through her body. He closed eyes savoring his last view of a surprised, beautiful girl lying next to him before drifting to peaceful and warm darkness, while enjoying the freshness of a light breeze playing with traces of his hair. He looked satisfied too.

As her lips stretched in a huge smile on their own, her mind caught the message with a small delay.

" _Loyalty, patience, understanding."_ She remembered.

'It's me! It's not Naruto, it is me!' the thought played in her mind.

Sakura strengthened her grip on his hand in return and snuggled a bit closer to him, so that their relaxed sides were touching and their bodies were allowed to enjoy exchanging mutual heat. She slightly bent her head his way, allowing herself to rest on the verge of his shoulder. She felt his tensed muscles relaxing, but still feeling quite solid. She enjoyed the smell and aura of rough masculinity he exuded. She let out a breath of relief.

"I knew you weren't gay." She smiled to the clouds distractedly.

…

"Wait, what?"

 **Please notice how I chose the questions for each one of them, and also the person who came up with it.**

 **Nothing is accidental. Look beneath the beneath, Kakashi taught us well.**

 **Comment and share your thoughts. I hope it at least made you smile a bit.**

 **Love,**

 _ **fashh**_


End file.
